


These roles we play

by cptxrogers



Series: just the smut [6]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Blow Jobs, Early in Canon, Established Relationship, Identity Porn, In Public, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Steve and Tony play at reliving their early days as the reserved team benefactor and the questionably-costumed hero Nomad.





	These roles we play

**Author's Note:**

> Remember's [Steve's Nomad costume](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/161001015969/speaking-of-classy-steve-versus-the-cape)? Tony certainly does.

“Gosh, look what I found!” Steve had been digging through the back of their closet looking for his white tuxedo, which he could have sworn was in here somewhere, but had come across a shoebox full of blue fabric and yellow accessories instead.

“Remember this?” he asked Tony, pulling out the Nomad costume that he’d worn for a while back in the 70s and holding it up to his chest. The big yellow buttons on each shoulder pulled back spandex that was split to the navel.

Tony made a wheezy choking sound. “Hgggggnn. Oh boy, do I ever. Yes, I remember that particular look very well.”

Steve smiled nostalgically. “I spent hours working on the design. I was so pleased with this costume.”

“You and me both,” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows. “God, the way you looked in that. It drove me crazy.”

“Shush, Tony, don’t tease. I stitched this myself, you know.”

“I know you did, and I’m not teasing. You looked gorgeous, all miles of rippling muscles and acres of tight fabric. I couldn’t take my eyes off you for weeks. It was torture.”

Steve looked skeptical. “I thought you barely noticed me back then. That was when I still thought of you as my best friend’s terribly sophisticated boss, and I felt like an uncultured relic next to you.”

“Are you kidding? I always adored you. But I got the impression that you liked Iron Man, but you didn’t think much of Tony Stark. You never seemed to want to talk to me when I was out of the armor.”

“That’s because you made me so flustered! You were so sexy, with your elegant suits and your classic cars and your genius inventions. And that mustache you had… it did things to me. It really did.”

“You actually liked my mustache?” Tony laughed. “That’s sweet. I suppose I had my dubious fashion choices back in the day, and you had yours. But come on, hurry up and pick an outfit or we’re going to be late for the gala!”

Steve did eventually find the tux tucked right at the back of the closet, and by the end of a boisterous evening at a fancy party he had quite forgotten about their earlier conversation.

 

* * *

 

Tony was away on a work trip for the next few days, jetting off somewhere on Stark Industries business. They’d been together for long enough that Steve was used to his chaotic schedule, but he still missed him and made a point of talking to him on the phone every night. He was looking forward to getting home for a lazy evening in together, but first they had a day’s work to do, starting with a SHIELD briefing.

Tony walked into the meeting room and Steve froze in shock. Tony’s signature impeccable goatee was gone, shaved down to a thick mustache that sat neatly atop his lip. Tony swaggered in and grinned at the team’s amused faces.

“Wow, Stark,” Clint drawled. “Are you trying to single handedly bring back the pornstache look? Cause I gotta say, it might be working for you, but I seriously doubt it’s going to catch on in this millennium.”

Tony snorted. “Shows what you know about fashion, old man,” he said, stroking his mustache proudly. “This is how all the kids in Brooklyn are wearing their facial hair these days.”

“I believe the term is ‘hipster tache’,” Natasha added helpfully. “Now all you need is a plaid shirt and a cold brew coffee and you’ll fit in perfectly in Williamsburg.”

Steve paid no attention to the team’s gleeful bantering, focused as he was on Tony. With the mustache instead of his usual goatee, he looked somehow more reserved and more authoritative, like how Steve remembered him being when they first met.

He was even wearing a double-breasted suit with wide lapels that looked like something straight out of the 70s. Steve’s heart fluttered as he remembered how tongue-tied and flustered he’d felt at the start of his Avengers career around their impossibly handsome team benefactor.

As Tony took his place at the table opposite Steve for the briefing to begin, he ran his fingers through his mustache again and gave him a tiny wink. Steve could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks.

Throughout the meeting, Tony fiddled with his mustache, he licked his lips, he chewed at his bottom lip as if he were oh-so-deep in thought. And he did it all while side eyeing Steve cheekily.

At one point, Tony actually picked up the fountain pen he was writing with and started nibbling on the end of it, sucking it gently between his lips. The mustache framed his mouth perfectly, the pen sliding smoothly in and out, and Steve couldn’t stop himself from wondering how Tony would look while sucking on something else.

His fists balled on the desk, white knuckled, and Tony gave him a lazy smirk that suggested he knew exactly what Steve was imagining.

 _Alright then_ , Steve thought to himself. _It’s on_.

 

* * *

 

Steve waited until that evening to enact his dastardly plan. Tony had spent the rest of the day at SHIELD, doing something unnerving to the security system there, but he had texted Steve to say he was on his way home.

Knowing that Tony liked to walk the last block to the tower, Steve picked a secluded alleyway along his route and lay in wait on a rooftop, tugging awkwardly at his mask. He spotted Tony approaching and, leaping into action, he swung down into the alley. Literally swung from the rooftop, on a long line of rope, because if he was going to try this roleplay thing then he was going to commit to it, damn it.

For a moment he worried that he looked ridiculous, that the tight blue Nomad costume which left little to the imagination might have been a bad idea to wear in 1974, but it was a truly terrible idea to wear now. He wondered whether this was even remotely sexy, or just downright embarrassing, and if he was actually going to try to seduce his boyfriend in a grubby alley of all places.

And then he caught sight of Tony’s face.

Tony was gawping at him, eyes roaming all over his body from his mask to his boots, and fixating on his chest. His mouth hung slightly open and he looked like he might actually start drooling at any moment. “Steve?” he managed, weakly.

 _Ah ha_ , thought Steve. _We have a go_.

“This is a dangerous neighborhood, Mr. Stark,” he said in his best upstanding hero voice, letting himself linger over the mmm and ahh of _mister Stark_. “You might need protection from Nomad!”

Tony’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Nomad, is it? Why yes, my _good friend_ Iron Man has told me all about you. He says you’re quite the hero.”

“Just doing my duty, sir,” Steve said earnestly, though he noticed that Tony’s eyes went a little dark at the _sir_. Interesting. “Keeping the good people of New York safe.”

“I’m not sure if I count as one of the good people,” Tony said with a knowing wink. “But I’ll certainly feel safer having you close to me.”

With that, Tony grabbed the edge of Steve’s costume and pulled their bodies together, backing them up against the wall of the alley. “Now, why don’t you let me show you how grateful I am for all the work you do?”

Steve sucked in a little shocked breath as Tony ran his hands down the slit in the front of his costume, fingers splayed across his chest.

“Oh, mister _Stark_ ,” he breathed, blushing so much that he was sure it would already be visible beneath his mask.

Tony slid his thigh in between Steve’s legs, grabbing onto his hips and pulling their bodies even closer. Steve let out a little gasp and ground shamelessly up against him, feeling himself harden from the friction between the clingy spandex of his costume and the thick wool of Tony’s suit pants.

Steve looked nervously towards the open end of the alley and felt a frisson of excitement: someone could walk by and see them at any moment. The thought made him vacillate between panic and heady lust, but then Tony ran his hand further down Steve’s front, cupping him gently through his costume. As delicate fingers played over his cock through the thin fabric, lust definitively won out.

Tony kissed and nibbled his way down his neck, pushing aside the flimsy spandex and sucking little red bite marks into his skin. Then he bent to lick his way down Steve’s chest, tongue flicking all the way down to his belly and making him writhe. “I always wanted to do that,” Tony informed him with a shy smile.

Then he dropped to his knees and looked up at Steve from beneath his lashes. “You’ve done so much for the team, Nomad,” he said with an impressively straight face, “Maybe there’s something I can do for you.”

“Please, Mr. Stark, anything you want-”

Steve bit back a groan as Tony leaned forward to mouth at his cock through the fabric, the sensations teasing him to a frenzy but still not enough. Tony’s careful fingers unclasped the chunky yellow belt he was wearing and slowly undid the zipper at the front of his costume, opening the fabric down past his navel and towards his straining cock.

Tony finally unzipped him fully and pulled his cock out from the confines of his uniform, sliding his fist back and forth with a small hum of satisfaction. He licked his lips, and Steve’s eye was drawn to the neat points of his mustache, the way they accentuated the pink of his smart mouth, the thing which had driven him crazy when they had first met.

“Oh, you look so, _oh_ -”

Tony ran his hands across Steve’s thighs and got a good grip before leaning in and swallowing down Steve’s cock with greedy enthusiasm.

“Oh, _Tony_.”

Tony pulled off and looked at him sharply. “That’s Mr. Stark to you, Nomad.”

And maybe that shouldn’t have been hot, but it really _really_ was.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, sir,” he panted, and Tony looked pleased with himself. He took Steve back into his mouth and glanced up, giving Steve the perfect view of pink lips topped by a very fetching mustache stretching around his cock.

Steve’s hand scrabbled at the wall behind him and then through Tony’s hair, eventually coming to rest at the back of his neck, fingers dipping into the collar of his expensive shirt. Tony hummed and loosened his tie and undid his collar with one hand, mouth still on Steve. When he looked down, Steve could see Tony’s Adam’s apple bouncing up and down as he swallowed him deeply.

Tony bobbed his head, lips sliding back and forth along his cock. Steve’s other hand reached forward to cup Tony’s face and to feel the prickle of his mustache against his thumb.

“You’re so good at that,” he breathed, and Tony blushed a little. _On his knees in an alley but blushing at a compliment_ , Steve thought fondly. _What a guy_. “Whatever did I do to deserve you?”

Tony pulled back with a twinkle in his eye. “You keep wearing that costume, Nomad,” he said, moving a hand away from Steve’s hips to lazily jerk him off, “And I’ll suck you off anytime and anywhere you want.”

And hey, that was certainly a tempting offer. Maybe Steve could get used to the Nomad costume if this is what it brought out in Tony. Tony took him into his mouth again, opening his throat and swallowing him all the way down; that he seemed to lack any kind of gag reflex was just another item on the long list of reasons Steve had for thinking that his boyfriend was truly a marvel.

Steve felt his hips stuttering, wanting to thrust harder into the slick heat of Tony’s throat, but not wanting to choke him. Then Tony squeezed at his hips and guided him forwards, encouraging him to take what he wanted, Tony knowing what he needed as usual.

As he thrust harder into the smooth wetness of Tony’s throat, he felt a hand first rubbing and then gently squeezing at his balls through the costume, teasing fingers stroking across the cool fabric. He was getting close, the feel of Tony’s mouth and his hands and knowing that they were practically asking to be caught by doing this in public combining and building into a heady thrum of pleasure.

He realized that he had squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them to watch in wonder at Tony, who was taking everything he had to give with sloppy enthusiasm. Seeing Tony rubbing at the front of his own pants and unzipping his fly to take himself in hand, Steve felt a rush of gratification to know that Tony was enjoying this as much as he was, seeing how close he was to bringing himself off right here in this alley.

Steve’s orgasm hit him like a train, his knuckles whitening from his firm grip on the back of Tony’s shirt, a desperate groan of release dredged out of him as he spilled down Tony’s throat. Tony licked and sucked and wrung every drop from him with his lips, then pulled back to sit on his heels and gaze up at Steve hungrily.

As Steve panted and twitched and gently rolled down from his orgasm, he was rewarded with the sight of Tony jerking himself off in earnest, his hand a blur of motion and his expression blissed-out. He wantonly fisted himself, and it took only a few strokes before he was coming in messy bursts all over his hand with a satisfied sigh.

Wiping his hands on his pants with a smirk, Tony reordered his clothes and gently tucked Steve back inside his costume. As he went to stand, he was unsteady from being on his knees (and, hopefully, from a very pleasing orgasm); he wobbled and Steve caught him in both arms, holding him upright.

“My hero,” Tony said with an adoring smile.

 

* * *

 

Steve was giggling hysterically as they made their way back home. “I can’t believe we just did that,” he said, face flushed.

“I know, right?” Tony grinned as they entered the tower. “Roleplaying _and_ sex in public, both on the same day. You’ve got a bit of a kinky streak, Rogers, and I like it.”

“Yeah, well that must be because you’re rubbing off on me.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows and tugged Steve into the elevator. “Mmm, rubbing off on you, I like the sound of that too.”

Steve swatted playfully at Tony but didn’t bother to reply as Tony pulled him close, the elevator doors sliding shut behind them. He pushed Tony up against the wall to kiss him, enjoying the little moans that Tony made when he let his hands wander and kneaded his ass.

Steve lifted Tony easily, his legs wrapping around his waist and his arms looped around his neck, propped up against the wall of the elevator. “I missed you while you were away,” he mumbled into Tony’s neck.

“I missed you too,” Tony said, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Now come on, hero, take me to bed.”

Steve grinned as the elevator pinged at their floor. “Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bring back Tony's pornstache 2k17 (looking at you, Marvel).
> 
> This story has a tumblr post [here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/161099709912/these-roles-we-play) if you'd like to share it.


End file.
